


Silence

by Huggle



Category: due South
Genre: A Quiet Place, Angst, Fusion, Gen, Horror, Hurt Ray Kowalski, Protective Benton Fraser, Sad, cuddling for comfort, implied character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: It happens without warning.The monsters come out of nowhere and Ray can only watch as they tear everyone apart, right while he watches, too hurt to do anything to help, stranded in his apartment as the world falls apart.But he isn’t abandoned.
Relationships: Benton Fraser & Ray Kowalski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Silence

It kind of surprises Ray, in retrospect, that the embassy falls. It’s Canadian, and in his head, he hears himself say that the same way somebody would say Fort Knox, or The Pentagon. 

Of course, once he has a chance to let his head settle (which it doesn’t, not until he and Fraser are slotted together on his crappy bed, heavy curtains draped over the windows to muffle the sound, cushions and towels and whatever they can find scattered over the floor and Dief lying by the door, dozing, but still alert enough to hear anything approaching…

He knows the reason that the embassy fell is because Fraser is here. Turnbull, yeah, he’s okay. Thatcher, she’d probably be scarier than any of those things that came out of nowhere and ripped the city apart around them (he feels briefly guilty for speaking ill of the dead) but he’s never found a situation that Fraser couldn’t wrestle under his control.

It kind of does something to him that, with blood thirsty alien things attacking anybody that made a sound (which would have been everybody, Ray knows, he heard the screams and he watched from the window as that drew those bastards down on them), Fraser abandoned his post and came for him.

Course, if he hadn’t…

Ray’s still in plaster half way up his thigh, thanks to rich guys who can’t handle it when their sons get denied bail and decide to even things up by running the arresting detective down with their car.

He’s not helpless, he tells himself, but all the same he could have cried when Fraser picked his lock instead of knocking, moved silently inside, and signed to Dief probably something about staying quiet but watchful.

They haven’t heard anybody moving around outside in a long time. Maybe there isn’t anybody left, or maybe the survivors have wised up, realised they have to be silent if they want to live.

He wonders about his parents. About Francesca. 

He wonders about tomorrow.

But Fraser’s here, Fraser came for him, and tomorrow…

They’ll deal with it when it comes.


End file.
